Light Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of pure light. Technique of Light Manipulation. Variation of Energy Physiology. Opposite to Darkness Mimicry. Not to be confused with Light Form. Also Called *Light Body/Physiology *Photon Body/Mimicry/Physiology *Photokinetic Body/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into light. Users' transformed form is anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of light, in which case it, contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Nigh Formed Light Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the energy flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. Full-Formed Light Beings are completely formed of energy, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel energy in various ways. Applications 'Nigh Formed Light Beings' *Disease Immunity *Enhanced Condition **Contaminant Immunity **Enhanced Agility **Enhanced Dexterity **Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence **Enhanced Speed *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Light Generation *Limited Light Manipulation *Pain Suppression 'Full-Formed Light Beings' *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Elemental Shapeshifting *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Flight/High-Speed Flight *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Light Generation *Light Manipulation *Pain Suppression *Quintessence Force *Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Speed (move at the speed of light) Techniques *Photokinetic Invisibility *Photokinetic Shapeshifting Variations *Color Mimicry *Laser Mimicry *Light Energy Physiology *Ultraviolet Mimicry Associations * Electromagnetic Wave Physiology * Force Armor Generation * Light Absorption ** Light Energy Assimilation * Light Manipulation * Light-Darkness Mimicry * Photokinetic Creature Creation * Photokinetic Regeneration * Photoportation * Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over wast areas. * Tachyon Mimicry Limitations *Takes time to control. *May need practice to change back. *Darkness Manipulation is highly effective against this power. Known Users Known Objects * Pika Pika no Mi (One Piece) Gallery 104791-23819-photon_super.jpg|Monica Rambeau (Marvel Comics) also known as Photon. Comic Umbra using Light Powers.png|Umbra (BIONICLE) turning into pure light. 640px-Galaxy-Eyes_Photon_Dragon_is_Summoned.png|Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh), a creature made from photon. Living laser.jpg|The Living Laser (Marvel Comics) 250px-Arthur_Parks_(Earth-616).jpg|Living Laser (Marvel Comics) can alter his appearance while in this form. 316565_1256262611303_full.jpg|The Light Card (CardCaptor Sakura) Lightmimic.jpg|LightWave (Marvel Comics) luminax.jpg|Luminax (Krystala) 360截图20130605220811921.jpg|Doctor Solar (Gold Key Comics) become a beam of intense white light. Cyan_Laser_Opening.png|Sonic becomes the Cyan Laser (Sonic Colors), a living laser beam that destroys enemies in front of him. Ultra Necrozma.png|Ultra Necrozma (Pokémon) is a being made out of pure light, focused in a draconic shape by its prisms. SCP-1358-1 - Northern Lights.jpg|Around at 19:30 to 07:30, SCP-1358 - Northern Lights will begin to spawn SCP-1358-1 (SCP Foundation), which are humanoid outlines of light. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Energy Powers Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers